


Desafio de Drabbles

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resposta ao desafio de drabbles proposto Mad Wonka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desafio de Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Resposta ao desafio proposto por Mad Wonka  
> Ligue o Media Player com todas as músicas do computador e coloque em "Reprodução Aleatória"  
> Escreva 10 drables com as 10 músicas aleatórias que tocaremPega todas as tuas músicas  
> Você tem o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Se a música acabou você deve parar de escrever, mesmo que fique incompleto.

**Wishlist (Pearl Jam)**

Estava deitada, olhos fechados, tentava dormir, em vão. Os sentimentos e pensamentos enchiam-lhe a mente, era assim sempre que recebia aquele olhar quando Mukuro abandonava seu corpo, e ela sempre recebia, mas estava acostumada, desde criança.

Aquele olhar que lhe trazia a lembrança de todos os sonhos que tinha. Todos os desejos que já lhe passaram pela cabeça e que ainda permaneciam. O desejo de ser aceita, de que parassem de olhá-la daquela forma.

Ela desejava pelo menos uma pessoa que a compreendesse, que a quisesse, oh droga. Ela desejava apenas alguém que pudesse fazê-la sorrir de vez em quando, que a olhasse com algo mais do que... Desprezo. Ela só desejava seu lugar. E quando pensava nisso, quando seu desejo vinha à tona, ela lembrava-se dele, mas sempre que ele ia embora o desejo vinha de novo, e ela tinha a sensação de que sempre seria assim.

**Wind- Akeboshi**

E era estranho pensar que aquele ser barulhento e escandaloso poderia acabar por não falar tudo o que queria, mas era exatamente isso o que acontecia.

Sentia-se uma criança tentando esconder uma traquinagem, e sua infância fora horrível o bastante para esses simples sentimento lhe desagradar um tanto, mas era a mesma sensação de cumplicidade.

E Ken tentava dizer a si mesmo que não precisava falar aquilo, que seria inútil. Mas sempre que aparecia uma chance e ele desperdiçava sentia-se frustrado.

Ele não era do tipo de pensar muito, em geral seguiria seus instintos, mas aquele maldito de quatro olhos era um dos únicos cuja opinião lhe importava, mesmo que não parecesse, e ele tinha medo de sua reação caso fizesse o que queria.

E então ele cansou-se de esperar, não queria mais se arrepender por chances perdidas, por pensamentos que não conseguira transformar em falas e que no final o perturbariam. Jogou tudo para o ar e agiu instintivamente...

**Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation**

E ele sabia que aqueles seriam seus últimos momentos de consciência, por mais que nada demais fosse acontecer realmente a si, era apenas algo preciso.

E antes que sua mente entrasse no estado de inconsciência, nela foi formada uma pergunta e lhe ocorreu o que aconteceria quando realmente a morte chegasse.

Será que estariam todos bem? Será que deixaria algo por fazer? Será que depois de tudo o que fizera para o bem dos outros, não conseguiria cumprir seu objetivo e tudo seria em vão? E como aconteceria? Na batalha, no meio de algo importante? Esperava que não.

Esperava que na hora seus esforços contassem para que nada ficasse incompleto, e era apenas por isso que pedia. Mas isso eram apenas devaneios, por agora ainda não precisaria...

**What's Up People- Maximum the Hormone**

Depois de tudo aqueles mafiosos ainda achavam que teriam algum controle sobre eles? Nunca. Iria mostrar aqueles seres detestáveis o quanto eram insignificantes quando não tinham o que subjugar.

Era impossível não relembrar aqueles momentos, principalmente com os outros que o acompanhavam, mas isso não importava. Apenas a perspectiva do que aconteceria se fixava em sua cabeça e aquelas lembranças somente o focavam ainda mais em seus objetivos.

Queriam assombrá-lo? Ótimo, ele não tinha medo de fantasmas. Mas eles teriam e quando tudo tivesse começado, e ele assistiria com prazer, antes de expandir ainda mais seus planos. Então perguntaria: O que houve? Estariam com medo daquilo...

**Lolipop Mika**

E fazia tanto tempo que Tsuna não comia algo doce que aproveitou a saída para comprar algumas guloseimas para que Lambo tivesse com o que se entreter, comprando também um doce simples para si, apenas para deixar o gosto na boca.

Havia acabado de desembrulhar o pirulito, colocando-o na boca quando percebeu o sapato desamarrado e abaixou-se para amarrá-lo.

Notou então uma sombra próxima demais a si, levantou a cabeça procurando ver quem ali estaria, deparando-se com o loiro da família Cavallone.

\- Dino-san.

\- Bom dia Tsuna.

Disse o loiro antes de atrevidamente retirar-lhe o doce, com um sorriso brincalhão, provando-o...

**Who you are- Pearl Jam**

E quem era aquele que o menino de cabelos platinados via ali? Tão concentrado, tão diferente, não era o jogador de baseball do colégio, e apesar de ter o mesmo sorriso idiota ele parecia mudado.

Sentiu-se incomodado, sem saber porque, acreditando, erroneamente que era porque o outro, apesar de tudo, ainda parecia relaxado, por mais que fosse óbvio que ele estivesse tão preocupado quanto si.

\- Quem é você?

Sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto observava o maior. Aquele não era o simples bobo que achava que tudo era um jogo, e talvez fosse isso o que fazia a diferença, fazia a falta. E ele apenas lhe sorriu, como se dissesse.

**Majesty- Blind Guardian.**

E tudo parecia brincadeira no início, não era nada de importante, apenas casualidades. Até que ele, em sua insistência em saciar a curiosidade do futuro, percebeu a gravidade do que fizera, e que provavelmente, além daquele, ele era o único que entendia e saberia disso.

Alguém que se perdera nas viagens no tempo, alguém que mexera com o que não conhecia, e então ele tomou aquela decisão. E agora ele virava às costas para aqueles aos quais fingira se aliar, entendendo a importância de tudo.

E parecia que acontecia tão rápido, sem pausas, e sentia arrepios ao pensar no que se sucederia se algo desse errado. Byakuran reinaria... Sobre um reino caído, e falido, por mais que não percebesse isso, com súditos que o obedeceriam por falta de opção.

E ele seria o responsável pelo novo Rei daquele mundo decadente.

**One of my turns- Pink Floyd**

E já fazia alguns anos que viviam juntos, ele nunca pensara que tudo se desgastaria tão rápido. O Cavallone agora observava o antigo líder dos perfeitos de Namimori que agora quase não o deixava tocá-lo. E quando isso acontecia não era a mesma coisa, era algo maquinal, frio, carnal apenas.

Os lençóis da cama estavam arrumados, o quarto parecia abandonado, óbvio, a única coisa para qual era usado era para saciar o sono de seus donos. Já não tinha a mesma funcionalidade de quando começaram com aquela ideia, proposta pelo louro. Já não era mais tão visitado, e por vezes, sequer utilizado, caindo o maior no sofá enquanto o moreno fazia sabe-se lá o que.

E ele já se cansara daquela rotina, daquela falta de... tudo, mas talvez fosse apenas mais uma paranóia dele, Hibari o acusava disso. Estava muito obcecado com os dois. É, talvez fosse.

**UTAO UTAO- V6**

E os tempos mais simples haviam ficado para trás. Não os tempos onde sua vida mal significava algo, mas aqueles primeiros momentos ao se entrosar com Gokudera e Yamamoto. Até ali as coisas eram realmente simples. Deveria ter imaginado que logo elas se complicariam conforme aquele mundo os levasse consigo.

E ele apenas pedia para que permanecesse o mesmo e, mesmo dentro da máfia, não precisasse machucar pessoas em vão. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza, e na qual sabia que seus amigos o apoiariam, era que ele queria lutar por aquele mundo seguro para aqueles que lhes fossem queridos. Era assim que queria que fosse.

E talvez fosse apenas um sonho, mas era um bom objetivo, e sabia que não era o único que pedia por isso.

**Bad Things- Jace Everett**

Ele não sabia quem aquele ilusionista barato pensava que era para lhe dizer uma coisa dessas e ainda tomar tais liberdades consigo. No entanto ele permitia que tais pensamentos escapassem por um instante de sua cabeça, ao menos naquele momento.

E assim que pudesse ele morderia aquele maldito até a morte, mas num momento ele preferia ignorar os próprios gemidos que permitia escapar por sua boca e ignorar as provocações do outro, pois sabia por experiência que se assim não fosse mais demoraria.

\- Hibari-chan.

Aquele homem o provocava, desde o momento em que apareceu em sua frente. Mas algo que não admitiria era que ele não o provocava apenas com implicâncias, seu corpo respondia a ele instintivamente.

Porque apesar do ódio que sentia daquele ilusionista de olhos bicolores ele sentia-se atraído por ele, e, ao mesmo tempo em que queria morde-lo até a morte, queria senti-lo, por mais que não admitisse.

"Quero fazer "coisas más" com você"

O ilusionista sussurrou, e o desejo era recíproco.

* * *

KHR não me pertence... Se não já teria minha carreira decidida e viveria um sonho*-*

Finalmente eu postei, já devo avisar que realizei o desafio durante a madrugada então não se assustem se algo ficou meio WTF, eu realmente fico bêbada de sono e.e

Esses drables acontecem até a saga do futuro, pelo simples fato de eu ser uma inútil que ainda está ai, e que não vê o anime então... é, é isso.

Reviews não machucam, não elas não machucam u3u


End file.
